Unexpected Imprint (Love Through Hatred)
by Aemornian
Summary: James is alive returns to forks after some time and intent on getting revenge on Edward but an unexpected encounter stirs things up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

It was a normal wet and quiet day in Forks for Charlie and Bella, she drove to school as normal in her monster of a truck and Charlie drove his Police cruiser.

Bella parked her truck in her usual spot and as she was about to reach for the handle to get out, the door swung open causing her to almost fall out she looked up and saw Edward standing there waiting for her with a smile. They kissed and then both walked in to school for their first lesson of the day, but was shocked to see James sitting there at the back of the classroom. He seemed unusually calm with all the fresh blood sitting around him, they assumed he would be going crazy the classroom being like a big buffet for vampires like James. Edward and Bella casually walked further in and looked around, but had no other choice but to sit near James. James caught a whiff of Bella's sweet scent and almost went into a frenzy but he managed to control it until lunch break when he ran out into the woods to feed.

James came back in feeling very full and back to his full strength with big bright red eyes.

Bella gave Edward a slight nudge and whispered to him "Edward wasn't James's eyes slightly darker before?"

"Yes Bella I know, his is like mine you remember when you first saw me I had black eyes then when I spoke with you it was Topaz"

"I remember that like it happened yesterday and I'm not finding it strange, I just thought it would be a darker red than that"

Edward just chuckled for a moment and pressed his lips against hers lightly causing Bella to feel hot and blush a little. After that the lesson seemed to go faster than usual James left first but very slowly catching Bella's scent on his way out of the classroom.  
>Eventually Bella and Edward left the school building but there was no sign of James anywhere, Bella was not worried as she knew Edward would know James's decisions with his ability to read minds.<br>Edward walked Bella to her truck and then he followed her in his car to her home she left the truck on the drive and went inside Edward's car to his house after leaving a note for her dad.

Once they arrived at the Cullen's house they hung out in Edward's room for a while but when he left to talk to Carlisle, he left her in his room, Bella opened the double doors of the balcony unaware of James's presence below until he made an attempt to grab her but Edward and Emmett moved her out of the way before he could even get close. James suddenly turned-away and sensed something more satisfying like nothing he's ever sensed before and shot off in a flash.

Emmett left the room after closing the balcony doors so Edward could comfort Bella in peace.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute can I" Edward said protectively with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I guess, but it seemed like he found another scent more interesting" Bella replied.

"Yeah I know I sensed it and I couldn't tell who it is, but still I'm not leaving you out of sight again"

As they lay there Bella fell asleep on his chest.

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods of 'La Push' James had tracked his sweet eccentric scent he looked around only to find it was not what he was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the wolf

James crept nearer to the human, when he got closer he sensed something was a little different about the strange man and just as he got closer there was some sort of magnetic pull reeling him closer to the human as James not liking the strange feeling tried to run the opposite way but before he could move the human looked up and started to walk closer towards James he managed to slip-away in time before he was seen. He only managed to run about half a mile away before the human phased into a wolf and caught his scent.

This took James by surprise which quickly turned to anger, but he was unable to shake the thought or scent out of his head it was over powering him, so he tried the next best thing he could think of he decided to run as far as he could but the scent was still as strong as when he first caught the scent.

After about five months there was no change so James decided to return back to La Push he did the same as before he crept forward towards the shapeshifter and when he eventually came face to face with the him the shapeshifter asked James "Who are you? You do not smell like a human" he said through gritted teeth.

James scowled "you have no right to ask me that you filthy mongrel"

"How dare you say that to me, you have no idea what I can do to you, you bloodsucker yes I found out I had some time to think"

They both became more furious and angry and as the shapeshifter was about to phase a woman came out of the cabin and shouted "Paul! Time to eat" James grinned as if hatching a plan, which made Paul even angrier James stepped back just in time as Paul phased into a wolf .

Just before he could attack another bloke came out looking for Paul and shouted "Paul where the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?"

Paul paused for a moment and phased back to his human form and pulled on his trousers he apologised to Jared and walked back to the cabin as James ran the other way a plan already forming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The shadow

**To my fellow Fanfic readers thank you for reading my first two chapters sorry for the long wait of chapter 3, had major writers block, hope this is worth it .**

James turned-up to school late one Friday morning and noticed Bella stood all alone by her locker.

He was looking at her wondering where Edward had gone before he thought any longer he caught a whiff of her scent, the sweet aroma filled his mouth but he was able to restrain himself as the pull for her blood wasn't as strong as before.

James quickly walked into the boys toilets and slammed his fists on the sink causing the sink to rip off the wall he quick as a flash flew out of the toilet and out of the school grounds into the woods.

He tracked down something very familiar like he had smelt it somewhere before which seemed very strange to him. He continued on further into the woods the scent started getting stronger the further he went.

It infuriated him so much that he couldn't recognise it even though the scent had some familiarity. It had never happened to him before but he would not give up he was so fixed on this sent he hadn't noticed someone was watching his every move.

James was tracking this same scent over all over the woods, but eventually he became very thirsty he drank some poor low0life's blood and drained him dry and then just as he finished he suddenly caught the scent again he turned around and noticed a big shadow behind the trees.

Day after day, night after night James searched all over the woods high and low but could not find a thing except big shadows everywhere.

Then one day he found a pair of three quarter length jeans on the ground and the scent came flooding back just like the first time he caught it. He lifted the jeans to his nose and breathed deep.

While he was distracted something crept up very slowly from behind him and attacked him knocking James out cold.

**Thank you for reading much appreciate it, don't forget to review x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Physical Contact

"You knocked him too hard" shouted Paul at Jared

"Well he is a bloodsucker Paul, You got to hit them where you think it would hurt more" Jared growled back

"Do not piss me off Jared cause I'm a little annoyed with myself at this present time"

"Oh what you gonna do, bite me? " Jared started laughing out loud trying to get Paul to phase; he was looking for a fight

"Don't threaten me Jared, I just might phase and rip your head off and stuff it where the sun don't shine"

Then it all went quiet, Jared mouthed something to Paul when no one was looking, which pissed him off. He was just about to phase when Sam turned around and stopped him in the nick of time. He pointed his head towards James who was waking up.

"Paul…STOP NOW! "Commanded Sam who stuck his arm out across Paul's chest and pointed at James with the other "He's waking up finally and enough Jared stop winding Paul up"

"Sorry Paul" then Jared went quiet

Paul just looked at Jared then turned to face James as he opened his blood red eyes staring at Paul sitting next to him and James struggled to move "Arghhhh!" James screamed out

"Oh I wouldn't move too much, Jared crashed into you pretty hard and you haven't fully healed yet" Paul said trying not to look and sound so passionate but he wasn't fooling anyone but himself.

"It may take upto 2 days for you to fully heal properly so you have to rest for a while longer.

"What and be stuck here with all you filthy mongrels, not a chance that's not going to happen anytime soon no matter the situation…Arghhhh!" He screamed with excruciating pain.

"We did try to warn you"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you warning me. All you lot are fucking mongrels and not forgetting the stench…it's hard to mask most times also we kill each other's kind"

"Right! He's good and d…" "Jared! Calm yourself we are natural born enemies but we still have control. We do not kill for revenge or hate; we just hunt for your kind James the 'cold ones', but we can't kill you as something weird is going on here and we need to figure out what it is' Sam said looking back and forth between Paul and James.

Everyone went quiet, James pondered what Sam looking to Sam and waiting for him to explain more about what's happened or what he's going to do. You could tell that he was a little worried which was putting Paul on edge he didn't know what to make of it, as he did not think something like this would ever happen to him (whatever 'This' is) .  
>James finally fully recovered enough to move and walked over to Paul scowled at him trying to mask his scent as he dashed further away into the woods.<p>

"Paul what was that all about, looked like he was about to kiss you or bite you or somewhere in between" Leah asked

"Enough Leah…can't you see Paul isn't in a mood to talk"

Leah broke the silence "What if…" "Not now Leah" said Sam in his angry alpha voice, stopping Leah from talking.

"All I was trying to say, if you let me finish shouldn't we go ask Jacob?" asked Leah emotionally.

"No Leah, he's not part of my pack, he lost that right when he left to be with them as he had…" Sam stops suddenly as if he just remembered a vital part of the puzzle, "Sorry Leah I shouted at you I'm just a little concerned"

Leah just nods her head and follows Sam behind the rest of the pack.

"Yes I know I done it but Emily is human and the effects are almost immediate, when Jacob done it to Renesmee, well that's we need to ask him, so we are going to see where he is" Ordered Sam.

"And how he's coping with the half-blood/Bloodsucker" laughed Embry.

"Embry, that's enough of your jokes this is no laughing matter" Alpha Sam told Embry as he paced heavily away from him.

Sam turned to look behind him and said "Come on lets go all of you except you Seth" "Aww man I never get to go anyway fun with you guys" Seth sounded upset, "Not this time Seth and Leah, you better stay as well as someone needs to look after him" Sam asked protectively.

As they walked deeper into the forest in their human form Paul stopped sudden and a caught a strange familiar scent, though usually it would set a frenzy off and cause him to phase into a wolf, not this time. "Paul, what's wrong, why did you stop?" Quil asked.

"Oh! No! It's nothing thought I sensed something, but it's nothing" Denied Paul.

"Well come on then there's no time to lose…" Sam said then he just stopped dead in his tracks as he saw something…

"Ahhh something is on me…"


End file.
